


Butterflies

by kageyamasleftpinkytoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamasleftpinkytoe/pseuds/kageyamasleftpinkytoe
Summary: this is my first time writing anything so hopefully its not too bad - so basically you're best friends with Kageyama until you realize you have feelings for him and Kiyoko and the others help get you together ,, i promise it'll HOPEFULLY be better than this trashy summary. n e wayz enjoy
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. "Doki-Doki and shit"

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you don't hate this too much and please let me know if there are any suggestions you have to my writing also don't worry about angst I literally cannot handle it, so if there is any it will be VERY minor and short -P

Hi my name is y/n and I'm a first year at Karasuno High and I'm in love with my best friend. This may sound a little cliche, I know believe me, but I didn't mean to fall in love with him! We met in middle school and became friends almost right away since I'm one of the few people who can handle his snarky remarks and comments. We both ended up at Karasuno and when he joined volleyball club, I became a manager.

It started with the little things like Tanaka or Noya commenting constantly on how we looked like we were dating or that we secretly liked each other, it didn't help that in the winter I often forgot a jacket or umbrella so I'd end up wearing his or sharing an umbrella with him while we walked home. It wasn't awkward or at least for me it wasn't. There was always a joke said when we walked into together. 

*flashback to like an hour*

"You are so mean to Hinata for no reason Tobio! Be nice!" I shouted at him, he just glared, sighed and rolled his eyes at me like I was a little kid. That pissed me off, I ran at him tackling him to the ground, yelling, "Don't roll your eyes at me like I'm an annoying little kid you brat!", I yelled wacking him in the chest. He replied, "Fine! Boke! Fine! I'll be nicer to Hinata! Now stop hitting me!" , Once he finished I sat up I realized the position we were in, his back was flat on the gym floor and I was basically straddling his waist, hands on his chest. He looked up at me, face red, I immediately got up and I could feel my face getting hot. Everyone was slightly huddled around us either whistling, cheering, or full out laughing. Tanaka and Noya got to work yelling about how "You're perfect for each other!!" , "Look everyone! It's the King and his Queen!". That last little comment got a laugh out of Ukai, "You guys fight like an old married couple!" , he got out before bursting out laughing. 

Let's just say that after practice, Tanaka and Noya got a little beating from me and Kageyama.

Walking home that evening it was a little awkward but as we arrived at the street I turn down, I did look over to him and apologize, "Look I'm sorry for basically assaulting you at practice but you basically had it coming dumbass." He didn't seem very content with my apology, but he knew that's all he was gonna get from me. "It's fine y/n. I know I need to be nicer, I just forget not everyone is like you, you can handle my remarks." I really don't understand why but that gave my stomach butterflies, and now I'm here, laying on my bed looking at my ceiling, contemplating life, asking myself, "What the hell am I gonna do with you Tobio, you make my heart go all doki-doki and shit." I am so screwed.


	2. "Warm"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko is a genius and has a master plan to get us together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter 2 and now hopefully things are actually starting to happen LMAO n e wayz enjoy -P

The next day I started noticing the daily little things that Kageyama did, that I never noticed before, for example I noticed that he always waits for me outside my class so we can walk to lunch together, and at lunch I caught that he always offers, me, and only me, one of the several milks he has. I always decline cause milk at lunch? I'll pass. But also I noticed that during practice he didn't insult Hinata as much as usual which was nice. On our way home from practice we decided to stop at Coach Ukais' shop for some rice balls as a snack. As we were walking back I found myself wanting to hold his hand, but I chose not to, I don't want to ruin our friendship over some silly feelings. I just decided to bring up the topic of how there's a training camp next week and how fun and exciting it'll be. That night I find myself dreaming of Kageyama for some reason. 

*Skip to next week cause I don't know what else to say*

The sun hadn't even risen yet as we were loading up the bus, even the trio of crackheads seemed tired. I sat myself at the back of the bus wanting to get a window seat to fall asleep on, but suddenly someone sat next to me? I usually sit next to Kiyoko but Tanaka had already claimed that spot next to her, and I really didn't want to sit next to Noya this early. I looked over and low and behold it's no other than the king himself. I groan to myself, shift over and lay my head on the window and pass out.

As I open my eyes I try to move my head to stretch, but I can't? Suddenly I'm aware of what, well more of who I'm laying on and who is laying on me. I had my head on his left shoulder and his head rested on top of mine. Oh my god he felt so warm, and he smelt so good! I just wanted snuggle closer to him and to go back to sleep, but then of course, we pull up to Nekoma. I try to move my head again to save myself from this embarrassing position but it's too late. I see a flash and I hear a few snickers and I look up. Tanaka, Hinata, and of course Noya ALL have their phones out taking photos and videos. This stirs Kageyama awake, "Good morning your highnesses. Did you guys sleep well?" Tsukki snickers at us. Kageyama immediately shoots up, apologizes, grabs his bag and just runs off the bus, of course everyone chases after him, except me. I'm just sitting there, mumbling to myself as I grab my stuff to get off the bus as well. 

After several matches of losing against several teams you could tell everyone was worn out to the max. I mean apparently Hinata fell asleep in the onsen and they had to drag him out LMAO. When it's Kiyoko and I's turn in the onsen she begins bombarding me questions about Kageyama like some sort of interrogator. "Are you in love with him? I can totally see the way you look at him. And for that matter the way he looks at you too." "Wh-What are you talking about?" I manage to stutter out, "I don't look at him in anyway! What do you mean the way he looks at me? He looks at me like he looks at everyone else?" I question. "Oh come OOONNNNN! He clearly looks at you like you're his whole world and more!" I can feel a fluster creep its way onto my face. "Do you really think so?? What should I do? He'll never make the first move at this rate." As you begin to ramble like Deku, Kiyoko hatches a master plan to get you two together.


	3. "Laughs"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyokos plan is set into motion

As the sun starts to rise, I begin my day, well almost, as I see the sun rising, I go attempt to go back to sleep. Last night I had stayed up with Kiyoko to go over her plan to get me and Kageyama together, it took basically all night. After about 30 minutes of procrastinating getting up, I finally do after hearing a little knock at the door. As I get up to open I'm surprised to see Kageyama at the door? "What are you doing here?" , I ask questioningly. "I was just seeing if you were up, calm down jeez." He replies, with a blush. I wonder why he's blushing but then I remember what I'm wearing, basically booty shorts and a tank top and no bra because it's hotter than hell here. I quickly reply, "Go on without me! I gotta change!" as I slam the door. I take a moment to recollect myself before getting ready. 

While walking out of the main hall I run into Kuroo, and Kenma, who are of course in on the plan. I may not know them very well, well more like not at all, but getting two people together is way more fun added to a training camp, so of course they, well Kuroo said yes and dragged Kenma with him to saying yes to Kiyoko. I pick up an easy conversation with them on the way to the dining hall, right before we walk in, I let out a loud chuckle, and Kuroo swings his arm around my waist and winks. As the doors open I continue to laugh and say things like, "You are just SO funny Kuroo!!" or "Kenma you're so good at that game! Will you teach me?" I look over to see the entire team staring at you guys, especially Kageyama. "Kageyama it looks like he stole your girl! You better go get her AHHAH" Tanaka and Noya yell. He did look very very red in the face and you can't like he looked pretty funny, which only added to your giggles. 

Once I had said goodbye to both boys and gotten my food, then I finally went to go sit down next to the team, which was mistake #1.  
"Is that your new boyfriend??" "You guys looked pretty close!" "How do you know him?!" were only a few of the questions I was asked once I sat down next to Kageyama I plainly just answered, "Calm down guys! Those are my friends, Tetsurō and Kenma." That was mistake #2, calling them by their first names. As everyone began to point that out you just began eating. I snuck glances at Kageyama and he looked pretty down, it was admittedly sad to see but I mean if he was never gonna confess his feelings, then we're just gonna have to "gently" force them out.


	4. "Careless Whisper"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am tired LMAO

All throughout the day I caught Kageyama staring glances at me. It was kinda concerning how much I caught him staring but I mean who wouldn't, have you seen me??? Anyways, I mainly spent my day cheering on my new friends, and laughing at Karasuno as they repeatedly had to do flying jump lap things to make up for their losses, and I can't lie Kageyama looked good basically grinding into the floor. Even though the mood was sorta low for the boys since they continued to lose, wind of a party after hours was making its way through the teams raising their spirits quite a bit.

Later that evening after everyone had eaten and showered, around 11 the party began. None of the coaches new about this party. It was held in a section of the school shut off for construction. As everyone walked in you could see strung up lights in spots, a table that I assumed held drinks, and a few couches towards the back. These boys were serious about volleyball so of course there wasn't any alcohol or drugs, but that didn't stop people from getting a little crazy, by people I mean Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata specifically. Knowing them they were probably gonna end up passed out on someones car.

There was faint music playing in the background to give it a party vibe. Once you and the others had met up with Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma on the couches, Bokuto patted his legs and winked at me, and what am I? A pussy? Hell noooo. I'm bad asf,, anyways. Of course I sat in his lap, leaning into his side while I looked at everyone else. Once I got comfortable and he put his arm around my waist to keep me steady, we got a few whistles from people around us and I heard a few gagging noises, from which I assume were Tsukki. Kageyama seemed to just walk off somewhere, I didn't pay much to it since it was essentially the plan.

After a while of talking to everyone and becoming closer with new people, I heard careless whisper play in the back. I immediately got up and dragged Bokuto to a small dancing area. This song was of course, the Tik Tok remix, meaning the height of the song was slowed slightly. While waiting for the beat to drop, I put Bokutos hands on my waist and swayed slightly. As soon as the song slowed slightly, I picked up my pace and sung the lyrics loudly. "Tonight the music seems so loud! I wish that we could lose this crowd!", The main question right now was: Was Kageyama watching?? I knew that everyone was watching us guys, and I felt slightly embarrassed, who wouldn't? Especially in a room full of hot volleyball guys. Nevertheless I continued on dancing.

When the party was dying down, around 1, I decided to leave, feeling tired after KILLING it on the dance floor. While turning down the hall into my room, I ran into Kageyama. Literally. He was coming out of the bathroom and we bumped into each other. I quickly apologized and so did he. "Did you have fun at the party?" Kageyama asked in a soft voice. "Yeah! It was really fun bonding with everyone. How about you?" I replied. He just replied shortly with a "Yes." He looked lost in thought. Now is my chance! I fake yawn, and stretch slightly and then I kiss his cheek quickly and yell "Good Night!" while quickly going into my room. That night I slept so good.


	5. "Plan successful"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i almost added angst cause i'm sad but i would be a hypocrite, so i didn't you're welcome.

After settling in, I filled Kiyoko in on what happened earlier and she decided that I should lay low with the other boys and spend a lot of my time with Kageyama since I finally made a move on him. Little did I know that Kageyama was freaking out, Just a little, ok well maybe a little more than a little. 

The day went smoothly, well as smoothly as it can get after having a secret party, and then kissing Kageyama. The rest of the team could defiently tell something was up with Kageyama. At one point after the practice games I gave him a water and a towel and he just shut down. He shut down so badly that coach made me take him to the nurse which 1000% didn't help him. 

While me and the rest of the managers were making dinner Kageyama asked to meet with me outside after dinner. 

"What?" I asked. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked hesitantly. 

Turn up! I've been waiting for this one! 

"Cause I like you obviously." I replied.

Silence. 

"Really? I like you too." 

Fucking finally. It's about time he told me. Jeez. He quickly pulled me into a hug and I am not going to lie, this mf smells so good. I pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes.

Then I said yolo to myself and I kissed him, on the lips this time. 

After a little bit he pulled back and smiled at me. Plan successful.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. "Duh."


End file.
